The invention relates to the genetic modification of plants. Particularly, the control of gene integration and expression in plants is provided.
Genetic modification techniques enable one to insert exogenous nucleotide sequences into an organism""s genome. A number of methods have been described for the genetic modification of plants. All of these methods are based on introducing a foreign DNA into the plant cell, isolation of those cells containing the foreign DNA integrated into the genome, followed by subsequent regeneration of a whole plant. Unfortunately, such methods produce transformed cells that contain the introduced foreign DNA inserted randomly throughout the genome and often in multiple copies.
The random insertion of introduced DNA into the genome of host cells can be lethal if the foreign DNA happens to insert into, and thus mutate, a critically important native gene. In addition, even if a random insertion event does not impair the functioning of a host cell gene, the expression of an inserted foreign gene may be influenced by xe2x80x9cposition effectsxe2x80x9d caused by the surrounding genomic DNA. In some cases, the gene is inserted into sites where the position effects are strong enough to prevent the synthesis of an effective amount of product from the introduced gene. In other instances, overproduction of the gene product has deleterious effects on the cell.
Transgene expression is typically governed by the sequences, including promoters and enhancers, which are physically linked to the transgene. Currently, it is not possible to precisely modify the structure of transgenes once they have been introduced into plant cells. In many applications of transgene technology, it would be desirable to introduce the transgene in one form, and then be able to modify the transgene in a defined manner. By this means, transgenes could be activated or inactivated where the sequences that control transgene expression can be altered by either removing sequences present in the original transgene or by inserting additional sequences into the transgene.
For higher eukaryotes, homologous recombination is an essential event participating in processes like DNA repair and chromatid exchange during mitosis and meiosis. Recombination depends on two highly homologous extended sequences and several auxiliary proteins. Strand separation can occur at any point between the regions of homology, although particular sequences may influence efficiency. These processes can be exploited for a targeted integration of transgenes into the genome of certain cell types.
Even with the advances in genetic modification of higher plants, the major problems associated with the conventional gene transformation techniques have remained essentially unresolved as to the problems discussed above relating to variable expression levels due to chromosomal position effects and copy number variation of transferred genes. For these reasons, efficient methods are needed for targeting and control of insertion of nucleotide sequences to be integrated into a plant genome.
Compositions and methods for the targeted integration of nucleotide sequences into a transformed plant are provided. The compositions comprise transfer cassettes which are flanked by non-identical recombination sites.
The methods find use in targeting the integration of nucleotide sequences of interest to a specific chromosomal site, finding optimal integration sites in a plant genome, comparing promoter activity in transformed plants, engineering chromosomal rearrangements, and other genetic manipulation of plants.
Novel minimal recombination sites (FRT) are provided for use in the methods of the invention. Also provided are targeting cassettes and transgenic plants and plant cells containing corresponding non-identical recombination sites.